Grievance
Gauthier Vassaker later known as his vigilante name '''Grievance, '''was one of the few surviving and non corrupt people born in Malum City. He witnessed its decline since the beginning, at first attempting to stop it, before he was put into a year long coma when being car bombed. Despite hating having it, Vassaker possesses powers that he gained during his coma when his genetics were effected by the Enhancement Virus. He also is an undercover member of one of the most powerful crime organisations in Malum, the Silkman Mob. By gaining information in this life, he uses it to dismantle systems within the underworld, and kill certain high value members of it. In every way, he is an extremist, but still has a noble goal, however he works completely alone and stated that he would kill anyone standing in his way, rarely ever working with anyone. He also serves as one of the overall main protagonists of Dark Sake. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Wound Memory: '''Grievance possesses the ability to cause anyone to re-experience a specific or many wounds/injuries that they have sustained in their entire life. It only requires a mere touch for him to know all the wounds that someone has experienced, and can simply gesture at his target for the pain to emerge. However, to people with high endurance, it may not be very effective. Abilities '''Master Combatant: '''As a vigilante, Grievance learnt as many forms of combat as he could, combining that with his time spent in the military as a special forces member, making him a master of combat. As well as this, he knew the best ways to inflict pain onto someone so that if he needed them for further use, he could simply reemerge that pain when it suited him. '''Master Marksman: '''Due to his many years of military experience, Grievance is exceptionally talented with firearms, especially sniper rifles and longer ranged weapons. '''Expert Demolitionist: '''Grievance is also highly trained in the arts of explosives, knowing how to arm or disarm a bomb as well as utilize many forms of explosive weaponry such as grenades. Weaknesses '''Agliophobia: '''Ironically, and despite having the ability to cause others consistent reemerging pain, Grievance developed a phobia of pain after being agonizingly tortured for months during his time in the military. This means that he is very cautious when fighting his enemies, not wanting to get hit and even with the smallest amount of pain develops a panic attack that will render him vulnerable or less effective during combat. '''Mild Schizophrenia: '''Another mental scar from his time in the military combined with his painful time in Malum City, Grievance consistently has conversations with a hallucination of his old brother in arms, Herrigold, due to being his total rival and hating him so deeply for betraying his trust due to his completely pacifistic and as Grievance calls it: 'Ignorant' attitude towards the criminals of Malum. These visions sometimes cause Grievance to gain temporary borderline insanity depending on how bad the vision was. Equipment Weapons '''Arm Chains: '''As his primary weapon, Grievance has mastered utilizing rolled up metal chains around his arms, being effective due to their long range and ability to strangulate targets far away. As well as this, he occasionally replaces standard chains with a more deadly version with a barbed exterior, increasing in its brutality.